


Trở Về

by peachygirl2018



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygirl2018/pseuds/peachygirl2018
Summary: Câu chuyện làm rõ những gì (có lẽ) đã xảy ra giữa tạp 4 và 5 của season 6, khi Jared không còn làm cho Gwart, và Pied Piper mua lại Hooli.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 2





	Trở Về

Buổi tối thứ 6 luôn là thời gian dễ chịu và thư giãn nhất cho những kỹ sư chăm chỉ ở Thung Lũng Silicon. Ai đã từng sống ở Vùng Vịnh cũng biết rằng nơi đây tập hợp những công ty phần mềm hiện đại nhất thế giới, cùng với những kỹ sư sáng tạo và thông minh tuyệt vời. Pied Piper không phải là ngoại lệ, nhất là từ khi họ mua lại Hooli thì lượng nhân viên đã tăng lên gấp 3 lần. Một quán bar có tiếng ở Palo Alto đang tấp nập người đổ ra từ Pied Piper, ồn ào với những tiếng cười nói,nhưng đa phần là những lời bình luận về thời cuộc công nghệ trong tuần, hoặc những thuật toán đang thịnh hành trong Thung Lũng. 

Năm nhân viên kỳ cựu, cũng có thể gọi là Người Cha và Người Mẹ của Pied Piper đang ngồi tán gẫu một cách sôi nổi về quá trình mua lại Hooli thoát khỏi ách thống trị của tên khốn Gavin Belson. Monica nốc một hớp rượu mạnh và lên tiếng:

“Tuần này thật tuyệt, ai mà biết được có một ngày Pied Piper lại có thể sở hữu Hooli, nhớ lại ngày xưa xem.”

“Phải rồi, bà có nhớ khuôn mặt của lão Gavin khi Lex ký hết đống giấy tờ đó không. Thật đáng mặt lão ta.” - Richard đáp

Gilfoyle và Dinesh vẫn đang cãi nhau về con bot AI mà Gilfoyle đã cố tình xóa khi bị Tracy HR truy hỏi, có vẻ như Dinesh vẫn còn cay chuyện đó lắm. 

“Thật tốt khi được trở về.” - Jared hơi nhắm mắt và thở dài, anh nhớ lại lần đầu tiên gõ cửa Khách Sạn Hacker của Erlich. Đêm hôm ấy, anh nhất định phải gặp bằng được Richard vì anh tin rằng, chàng trai tên Richard Hendricks nhất định sẽ làm được chuyện không thể tin nổi trong tương lai gần. Có lẽ đã lâu, Jared đã quen với những tiếng ồn ào xung quanh, như giọng đanh đá và nam tính của Monica, tiếng cà khịa nhau không ngừng nghỉ của Gilfoyle và Dinesh, nhưng hơn hết vẫn là cái giọng run rẩy nhưng chân thành của Richard. 

Cùng lúc đó, một nhóm kỹ sư của Pied Piper ồ tới bàn của Richard, Monica và Jared, trông họ đã ngà ngà say và tay ai cũng cầm một chai bia vị mới ra mắt trên toàn Thung Lũng Silicon. 

“Richard! Thật là điên, có thật chúng ta vừa mua lại Hooli không? Cái tập đoàn khổng lồ ấy cuối cùng cũng trở thành đàn chuột của Người Thổi Sáo nhỉ?” - một anh chàng mặc hoodie lên tiếng.

“Này, lâu rồi không thấy Jared và Richard ở cạnh nhau nhỉ. Chẳng lại một thời gian anh cứ kè kè bên Gwart sao? Bây giờ lại quay về chốn xưa à?” - một chàng trai khác lên tiếng, mặt đỏ lừ vì say. 

“Thì Gwart đã tuyên bố phá sản rồi kia mà. Nên tôi chỉ trở về vị trí cũ của mình thôi.” - Jared lúng túng đáp. Ở bên kia, Richard cũng bắt đầu để ý cuộc hội thoại. 

“Thế thì phải nâng ly thôi, Jared, hôm nay anh phải uống đấy. Trở về bên cậu bé anh thích nhất không phải tuyệt lắm sao.” - một cô gái mặc áo khoác da tiếp lời, đoạn cô dúi vào tay Jared một chai bia.

“Uống nào Jared!” - nhóm kỹ sư đồng thanh cổ vũ

“Tôi.. tôi không quen uống đồ uống có cồn đâu.” - Jared lúng túng. Jared không phải là người quen với một chống chọi lại sức ép của đám đông, nên anh bắt đầu uống một ngụm.

“Phải uống hết đi chứ!” - nhóm kỹ sư lại tiếp tục gào lên.

Jared nhắm nghiền mắt, uống hết cả chai bia có độ cồn khá cao. Uống xong, anh đặt chai bia xuống, giơ hai bàn tay lên, phân trần: “Tôi đã làm hết sức mình rồi nhé”. Nhóm kỹ sư vui vẻ vỗ tay, đồng thời di chuyển qua bàn của Gilfoyle và Dinesh. Chẳng mấy chốc, họ được Gilfoyle ân cần ném cho một cái nhìn khinh bỉ.

“Này, cậu ổn không?” - Richard đến gần. Anh nhớ mang máng rằng Jared không hay uống đồ uống có cồn cho lắm, cùng lắm chỉ là kombucha thôi.

“Tớ ổn.” - Jared quay đi, lấy ống tay áo lau đi một ít bia còn dính trên miệng.

“Họ nói cũng đúng nhỉ, cậu lại quay trở về bên tớ, như ngày xưa.” - Richard nói hững hờ, mắt nhìn vào màn hình lớn treo phía sau quầy bartender. 

“Tớ không ổn lắm, chắc là kh.. kh.. không quen với nồng độ n..” - Jared nói một cách khó khăn, mắt anh hoa lên và người toát mồ hôi.

“Trông cậu tệ lắm, cậu nên về nghỉ đi” - Richard nhíu mày, anh bất giác đưa tay lên lưng Jared.

“Tớ nên thế, tối thứ Sáu của tớ vậy là đi tong.” - Jared cười khục khặc, anh đứng dậy một cách cực nhọc, vớ lấy áo khoác và tiến ra cửa quán bar.

Monica liếc mắt, tay vẫn cầm cốc rượu mạnh được đổ đầy lần thứ 2: “Ê Richard, có lẽ ông nên đưa Jared về, lỡ đâu ổng chết ngắc giữa đường thì sao?” 

“Bà nghĩ vậy à? Well, nếu bà nói vậy thì..” - Richard ngần ngại một chút, nhưng cũng đứng dậy và tiến về phía Jared, lúc này đang cố gắng nhích từng bước về phía chiếc Uber đang đỗ trước cửa. “Này Jared, để tớ đưa cậu về.” 

“Kh.. không sao đâu, tớ tự đi được, cậu ở lại và tận hưởng tối thứ 6 chứ.” - Jared đáp một cách mệt mỏi.

“Chuyện nhỏ mà, tí nữa tớ quay lại với mọi người sau. Đi nào.” - Cả hai bước về phía chiếc Uber và lên xe.

Nhà Jared cách quán bar cũng không xa nên chả mấy chốc hai người đã đến nơi. Khi say, người ta sẽ tốn cả thế kỷ để tìm chìa khoá và mở cửa vào nhà, nhưng Richard đã đề nghị làm điều đó cho Jared. 

“Được rồi, bước vào nào, cậu ngồi lên ghế sofa kia nhé” - Richard vừa nói vừa mở cửa. “Công việc của tớ đến đây là hết rồi haha, tớ sẽ quay lại v..”

“Richard, tớ đã gặp lại cha mẹ của mình đấy.” - Jared nằm trên sofa nói, bàn tay của anh đặt lên trán. 

“Thế thì phải mất một lúc lâu nhỉ, ý tớ là cậu có khá nhiều cha mẹ nuôi” 

“Không đâu, là cha mẹ ruột của tớ, họ còn sống, còn bên nhau và hiện đang ở Santa Cruz” 

“Ồ wao, thật ư, họ có vui khi gặp lại cậu không?”

“Vui ư, họ tỏ ra bình thường như gặp một người đưa thư vậy. Và họ có 3 đứa con, 2 người trước khi có tớ, và 1 người sau tớ.”

“...” - Richard thầm nghĩ, tệ thật, tại sao cha mẹ Jared có thể fucked up như thế này.

“Họ nói rằng họ đã không muốn có tớ khi tớ được sinh ra, vì tớ làm hỏng cái sơ đồ chỗ ngồi đẹp đẽ của họ trên taxi, trên máy bay, trên những cái chết tiệt gì mà họ quyết định khi đi du lịch.” - Jared nhắm nghiền mắt, anh chực như muốn khóc khi nghĩ đến một tuổi thơ bất hạnh của mình.

“Này, ừm, họ không xưng đáng với cậu đâu. Ý tớ là cậu đang có một công việc siêu tốt ở Pied Piper, một nhóm đồng nghiệp như Gilfoyle, Dinesh và Monica, và một căn hộ ở Vùng Vịnh đắt đỏ này nữa.” - Richard bất giác nắm lấy tay Jared, anh học được đâu đó rằng va chạm luôn là cách tốt nhất để an ủi tinh thần một người bị tổn thương tâm lý. 

“Còn cậu thì sao? Tớ đã rất vui khi cậu nói rằng cậu nhớ tớ, khi tớ chuyển đến làm việc cho Gwart. Lúc đó, tớ thực sự cảm động đấy.” - Jared nắm chặt lấy tay Richard, anh ngồi dậy bất thình lình và khoảng cách giữa hai người trở nên thật gần. 

Richard lúng túng, lần đầu tiên anh nhận ra giữa anh và Jared có một mối liên hệ, có thể nói trên cả mức đồng nghiệp. Là bạn bè sao? Hay gì đó hơn thế nữa? Thực sự anh đã chẳng để ý nhiều đến Jared, và chỉ luôn nhận ra rằng anh đã tổn thương Jared khi anh ấy giận anh mà đi mất. Jared ở trước mặt Richard ngay lúc này đây, mặt đỏ lừ vì chai bia ban nãy, kể cả hai người ngồi kế nhau, Jared vẫn cao hơn Richard rất nhiều. Cả Richard và Jared đều không phải là dạng người thừa cân, thậm chí còn rất gầy, nhưng vì Jared khá cao nên Richard trông thật bé nhỏ. 

“Cha mẹ ruột của tớ đã chẳng muốn có tớ ở trên đời. Còn cậu thì sao? Cậu cảm thấy thế nào khi tớ quyết định trở về bên cậu?” - Jared từ từ tiến đến gần Richard, tay anh nắm lấy tay Richard chặt hơn, tựa như nếu bỏ ra ngay lúc này thì Richard sẽ đi mất, để lại anh một mình như tuổi thơ của Jared. 

Richard đáp: “Yeah, lúc tớ nói rằng tớ nhớ cậu, điều đó là thực. Như lẽ dĩ nhiên, cậu là COO của tớ, ý tớ là của Pied Piper, nên khi thiếu cậu, không có ai tư vấn chiến lược cho tớ cả, ý tớ là công ty phải đối mặt với những khó khăn khủng khiếp mà chỉ có cậu, Jared, mới biết cách giải quyết. Và về phần tớ, tớ đoán không được nhìn thấy cậu quẩn quanh cũng.. làm cho tớ.. thấy.. buồn một chút. Nên yeah, tớ đoán là tớ đã quen với việc có cậu bên cạnh mất rồi. Thế đấy” - chính Richard cũng kinh ngạc khi bản thân có thể nói ra những lời ấy, trước mặt Jared, và cho Jared nghe. 

Jared im lặng một hồi lâu, trái tim anh đập nhanh hơn vì được nghe những lời lẽ đầy cảm động đó. Từ khi bắt đầu trở thành nhân viên chính thức của Pied Piper, từ khi cái công ty bé nhỏ này thắng ở Tech Crunch, anh đã đem lòng yêu cậu lập trình viên tài ba hay lo lắng quá mức, để rồi anh phải tất bật chăm lo cho cậu ấy, vì anh tin vào những giá trị của cậu ấy. Anh biết anh chưa bao giờ hối hận việc từ bỏ Hooli để cùng cậu ấy tạo nên một công ty công nghệ xuất sắc nhất Thung Lũng Silicon, và được ở bên cạnh cậu ấy kể cả khi cậu ói vào thùng rác trước hàng chục nhân viên vì lo lắng. 

“Đã bao nhiêu lần mình nói với Richard rằng mình yêu cậu ấy nhỉ, không biết cậu ấy có cùng suy nghĩ với mình không. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên, lần đầu tiên mình nói với cậu ấy ngay trước mắt” - Jared kéo nhẹ tay Richard. Anh chưa kịp phản ứng thì Jared nhắm mắt, hôn lên môi của Richard. Nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, kéo dài khoảng 5 giây, dĩ nhiên là lâu hơn một thuật toán được tối ưu hóa có thể chạy. Richard kinh ngạc, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ Jared lại có loại cảm xúc như thế này cho mình. 

Jared thì thầm: “Tớ yêu cậu, Richard, tớ đã luôn yêu cậu nhiều hơn cậu có thể nghĩ đến. Cậu luôn là một người tuyệt vời trong mắt tớ, và những thành công cậu dành được ngày hôm nay, không ai hết, cậu xứng đáng. Và tớ rất vui khi được ở bên cậu.” Ngay lúc này, cảm xúc của Jared chực trào dâng, đó chỉ là một phần những gì anh muốn nói với Richard, dẫu biết rằng có thể cậu ấy cũng không cảm thấy như vậy.

“Thật sao. Tớ kh.. không biết là cậu lại nghĩ như vậy về tớ đấy.” - mặt Richard hơi đỏ, có lẽ vì lần đầu tiên nghe một lời tỏ tình chân thành đến kỳ lạ, lại là từ người bạn thân nhất của mình. Richard không thể suy nghĩ nhiều thứ ngay lúc này, trừ việc anh đang đắm chìm trong hân hoan và sự bối rối không biết nên đáp trả như thế nào.

“Khi không thể nói nên lời, thì ừm, sách nói thế nào nhỉ, động chạm là tốt nhất sao?” - Richard thầm nghĩ, anh buông tay Jared ra, kéo cổ áo Jared lại gần hơn, và hôn lên đôi môi mỏng của Jared. Miệng của Jared vẫn còn mùi cồn từ chai bia ban nãy, nhưng có chút gì đó ngọt ngào và quen thuộc. Lưỡi của hai người chạm nhau, nhưng ngại ngần như chưa biết phải đối xử thế nào với đối phương. Khi hai đôi môi tách ra, Richard đứng phắt dậy, mắt nhìn ra chỗ khác mà không phải chàng trai đang ngồi trước mặt mình. 

“Tớ phải đi đây, có lẽ mọi người đang đợi ở bar.” - Richard quả quyết, đoạn bước nhanh về phía cửa ra vào, anh suýt vấp ngã khi đang bối rối bước đi.

“Ừm, yeah, tớ cũng nghĩ thế. Tớ.. tớ cũng ổn rồi.” - Jared lúng túng.

Richard đứng bên lề đường trước cửa nhà Jared đợi chuyến xe Uber sắp đến trong vòng 3 phút nữa. Cả hai trái tim của hai chàng trai đều đập thình thịch, như thể họ là mối tình đầu của nhau. Ngồi trên sofa, Jared nhớ lại nụ hôn chủ động ban nãy, trong anh lần đầu tiên bung tỏa sự sung sướng, đến mức trong phút giây ấy, anh quên đi một phần tối trong con người của mình và chuyện anh đã giận Richard đến nhường nào khi cậu ấy xúc phạm Gwart. Anh đâu biết rằng trên xe Uber, Richard lấy hai tay che mặt, ngại ngùng nhớ lại những lúc cậu ngủ cùng phòng với Jared một cách vô tư, mà không biết rằng Jared lúc đó đã thích cậu rất rất nhiều.


End file.
